Retrospect
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: Just a random assortment of one-shots that might logically precede, follow or occur during an episode.
1. Discovery

Takes place after De-Stabilized

Also inspired by a picture from "Amethyst Ocean".

Who makes amazing Danny Phantom art.

…

_Discovery_

The fight was going on a lot longer than usual. In no small part because Danny had never faced this particular ghost before and, also because said ghost had a nasty habit of producing _spikes_ from its blood, when approached.

Sam had tried to keep up, as they flew over the park. But had momentarily lost track of them in the taller trees. When she at last spotted the two again, she immediately realized that Danny was no longer moving with his normal grace or speed.

"Tucker, where are you?" She demanded into her headset. Pulling a Fenton Thermos from her bag and removed its top in preparation of taking advantage of the ghost's distracted state.

"I have no idea. Where are you?" Tucker countered and she informed him of their location. To which he answered with a quick. "Be there in 10."

She didn't respond. Hoping to maintain her stealth, as she looked up to find the new ghost charging Danny again. He attempted to defend himself with a shield. However, the new ghost had such a _sharp_ form of energy that it simply pierced the wall, like it were made of cotton balls. This coupled with the force of the attack and Danny's shield shattered like a pane of glass. Forcing him to call up ice at the last second.

He barely managed to construct a layer around his body and the ghost, before the spikes hit and he was driven from the sky.

With no more time to plan, Sam ran from her hiding place and rammed the end of the thermos directly into the ghost's back. As it lifted a pointy fist to crush her friend. Making sure to aim upward so as not to trap Danny as well.

In a matter of seconds, the sharp ghost disappeared inside the cylinder, with a yelp somewhere between surprise and furry and continued to scream obesities until she slammed the lid down in anger. "Oh shut up," She ordered. Before throwing the damn thing away and rushed to Danny's side, who was struggling to sit up. Only barely managing it.

"Ow." His tone may have suggested humor. But his voice was full of pain. Even without that hint though, it was plenty evident that he was, from the multiple wounds that had left him covered in a glowing assortment of ectoplasmic blood.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked on auto-pilot and he give her a look. "Sorry," She was quick to offer and searched up her bag for the first-aid kit inside. All the while speaking into her com. "Tucker, Danny's down."

"I'm almost there," His voice answered in her ear. As she placed a clean disinfectant cloth against Danny's arm. Causing him to stuck in a breath through his teeth. Unfortunately, she couldn't let that get to her and she couldn't give him time to cope.

His super healing made it a dangerous necessary to clean the wounds before they closed. Of course, this proved to be the least of their concerns. For, as she brushed away the layer of frost covering his body, she discovered glass-like shards of red ecto-energy still embedded in the injuries.

A quick worry flashed through her head as she saw them. And hoped the mixture of two ghosts' ectoplasmic blood wouldn't cause illness like in humans.

Looking back up, she found Danny squeezing his eyes shut and forcing some breathing exercises through his body, which actually didn't even _need_ to breathe at the moment. Further proving how much pain he was in.

"Danny," She said. Reaching up to touch his face and he looked at her. His normally bright green eyes dulled slightly from the shock and making her wish, not for the first or even the last time, that his ghostly metabolism would allow pain killers to provide an effect.

Of course, they had tried that before. But the few seconds of peace it would grant him were too disproportionate to the time they lost waiting for it to come.

"I need to take them out," She told him sympathetically and he nodded. Forcing himself to move that she'd have a better view.

Taking a breath and steeling herself for the act. She did her best to be as gentle as she could. In the hopes of causing him as little pain as possible. Though she already knew it was pointless.

…

Valarie continued her search from her hoverboard. Able to recognize the ghost boy's flight pattern even from a distance. Though the spirit he was fighting was definitely a new one.

She still wasn't sure whoshe was going to shoot once she finally found them. But, if nothing else, she could beat some answers from Phantom. It was clear that he had known about Vlad. For how long, she didn't know. But he had _let_ her serve the monster. Let her do his dirty work. Let him _use_ her.

No … that wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault she'd been too naive to see it before now. But he could have _said _something at least. Not that she would have believed him, but still.

Gahhh! Why couldn't she just hate the damn ghost and be done with it? Why'd everything have to be so complicated?

It had only been a couple days since she'd seen Vlad's double identity and already her frustration had boiled into a rage ready to destroy anything that irritated her. Even her friends at school were giving her a wide berth. And, now that she finally had a chance to work off some stream. That stupid ghost had to go and beat her to it.

To make it worse, if what she had seen of the fight was anything to go by, Phantom was hurt. So she couldn't take it out on him either. He'd never attacked her when she was down, so she wouldn't do so either.

But if she got to the other ghost before him – oh it was on.

Of course, that was assuming the ghost boy hadn't already cleaned up the mess and left, which was looking closer and closer to being the case. But, just when she considered calling it a night and going home with her frustration intact. A scream nearly had her jumping off her board.

Pulling up quickly, she searched the ground and almost immediately spotted a ghostly white glow in the trees. Prompting her to zip around and hide from sight.

Once close enough to the ground. Her board fizzled out of sight and she rushed behind a tree. Gradually making her way toward the light. Which she only now realized was accompanied by voices.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," A female voice begged. Even as Phantom continually informed her that it was 'okay'. It took a second, but as the Huntress got closer, she discovered that she recognized the othervoice too.

Coming up behind one final tree, she peeked around to find the ghost on his knees. Clearly in a great deal of pain. While none other then _Sam Manson_ cared for his wounds.

'What on earth is she doing here?' Valarie's inner monologue demanded. Watching the other girl removing what looked to be large pieces of red-colored ice from the ghost's shoulder.

Phantom struggled not to scream again as Sam continued to work. Giving him barely any time at all to recover from the pain, before moving onto the next shard. Causing even Valarie to wince.

'Man – that looks like it hurts.'

"I'm sorry Danny. I need to get them out," Sam insisted. Dropping one shard after another, after another onto her growing pile. But yet there always seemed to be another to go back for. "Your skin is healing over them."

"I know, I know," He answered through clenched teeth. Hissing when yet another was removed. "How many more?" He begged.

"Maybe – five," Sam guessed and he let out a breath. Clearly feed up with the whole situation and Valarie couldn't really blame him.

She herself had needed to pull multiple cactus needles from her skin, when she'd fallen off her board once. Right into a patch of the prickly plants. So she could sympathize with his pain.

"Danny, Sam," A new voice spoke then and Val ducked down to avoid being seen. As another person rushed into the area. Only for her to blink owlishly upon discovering it was _Tucker Foley_ this time.

"What?" She whispered at the scene. Trying to make sense of this craziness. How were those two connected to the ghost boy and, if they were, did that mean Danny Fenton was too?

Somehow that didn't sit comfortably with her at all. There was still a deep longing in her heart to be with Danny and the idea that he was helping one of her enemies was hard to swallow.

'Wait.' Her mind insisted then and she looked back at the three people in the clearing. Studying them more closely. Until she realized that Sam and Tucker were talking to the ghost like the three of them had known each other for years.

That just wasn't possible. Phantom had only appeared one, maybe two years ago. It wasn't long enough to forge the kind of friendship she was seeing. It didn't matter what they had been through.

It was only then that pieces began falling into place. Her recent interaction with Vlad Masters AKA Vlad _Plasmius_. The young girl ghost, Dani Phantom, who she also knew to possess a human side. If there were already _two_ – then why not –

She had to bite her tongue to keep from exclaiming her shock out loud. And suddenly her mind was comparing Danny Fenton to the ghost before her. It only took a heartbeat to see the resemblance. Their appearances, their voices, their _names._

Whirling around to press herself against the tree. She struggled to control her breathing rate, so as not to be caught.

Could it really be?

Still trying to wrap her flustered mind around these new facts and attempting to find anyway to deny it. She found herself interrupted by a flash of light so bright that it suddenly lit the entire area. Only to be followed by a cry of pain, that pulled at her instincts to look again. And then she stopped breathing altogether.

Danny Fenton, the boy she had once been willing to give up ghost hunting for. Only to turn around and leave behind in the hopes of protecting him from those same ghosts. Was now sitting where her long-time enemy had just been.

Leaning against his friends for support. Clearly in agony from the many cuts and injures that had only seconds before been Phantom's.

"Well, at least we got them all," Tucker muttered. Throwing away the last shard of ectoplasm that he'd managed to pull out, before his friend had changed forms.

"Yeah, but he's still bleeding," Sam insisted. Getting under Danny's arm and made to lift him. An action that she should have struggled with, considering the boy was taller and heavier than her. However, she did so without any issue at all. Clearly having done this kind of thing many times before and knew how to hold him. "Let's get him to Jazz. We need to make sure those things aren't going to make him sick."

Valarie could do little more than stand there in shock. As her classmates helped their friend to his feet, despite protests of discomfort and headed for the park entrance. She let them go. She couldn't have moved enough to stop them anyway.

Eventually she just leaned back against her tree and contemplated what she'd just seen. Her cluttered thoughts keeping her company well into the morning. Until she at last removed her armor and headed home. Still uncertain of what to do or who to trust.

…

I'm open to suggestions for new chapter ideas.

No AU's allowed

Sorry


	2. Cold

Summery:

Following Urban Jungle

…

_Cold_

"Danny!" Sam screamed. Bolting upright and the jungle of vines and plants suffocating her friend quickly turned into the comforting darkness of her own bedroom. And she realized with a sense of relief that it had only been a dream. Though that didn't stop her from curling into a ball, as her mind continued to recall it.

Amity Park overrun by plants. People turned into mindless slaves. And Danny running for his life. Driven to his breaking point and forced to escape into the Ghost Zone.

What made it worse, was that she wasn't seeing any of this from the view point of another victim. But instead the _cause_. She had been the one to help take over the city. She captured and enslaved hundreds of people. And she had hunted her friend across town. Trying to force him into submission.

Sam had to cover her mouth as she struggled not to cry out. Recalling the moment she had blocked him from escaping. Yet he had still stood strong, despite slowly caving under a cold at his core that he couldn't control.

He was _dying_. Right in front of her and she had done nothing but block him from reaching the one person who could help.

Thankfully, he had gotten past. But she couldn't help but wonder – what if he hadn't?

When she realized her nerves weren't stabilizing and, in fact, she was growing even _more_ panicked. She turned to locate the little ice crystal Danny had given her several hours earlier.

Clutching it in her hands. She allowed its strange, yet gentle cold to seep into her. At last bringing her some peace. The retained shape and a lifeforce all its own, acting as a kind of proof that her friend was okay. Like she was holding a tiny piece of Danny himself.

This thought made her blush. Despite being alone. And pulled her from her trance. Gently placing the crystal on her lap, she watched the blue and white light shimmer and dance around her room. Like something alive.

"What am I doing?" She asked it. Running a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "We're just _friends_," She insisted. Though even she didn't believe that anymore.

With her eyes closed, her nightmares wasted no time flashing across the dark again and she cringed. As Danny pulled himself from a river that had frozen over. Trapping him beneath the surface until he was out of breath.

But he had no time to rest. As he looked up in fear of her approach.

"Danny," She whimpered. Looking back down at the ice crystal and allowed it to once again relax her. "How could I –" She asked. More tears falling down her cheek. "How could I have done that to him?"

It took a few more minutes for her to calm herself again. But this time she didn't find peace. Only _determination_.

The very idea that she had hurt him. Even if it was against her will. Appalled her. She couldn't live with herself knowing she had been used against the person she had sworn to help. She had failed this time, but would not allow herself to fail the next.

Snatching the crystal up, she threw her blanket away and stormed from the room. Without even bothering to change out of her nightclothes.

She didn't care if she woke her parents and marched through the house. Out into the backyard. Which was still covered in dead vines from the recent attack. But she ignored this. Walking to her green house and threw open the door, where she looked around at all the different plants she kept there.

"Okay Sam. You can do this," She whispered. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves again and picked a vine that was climbing up and around a nearby pole. It was young, which she figured would be a good start.

Placing Danny's crystal on the table to act as her light, she glared at the vine.

"You won't take me again," She insisted. Holding her hand out toward the plant and concentrated as hard as she could on making the thing move. "I won't let you hurt him," She added. Trying to recall how she had managed to control the plants when taken over by Undergrowth. But the memory was so fuzzy.

"Come on – _move_!" She demanded, when it still did nothing and pulled her hand back to glare at the flora. Moving down to get on eye-to-leaf level with it. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice. You will obey," She proclaimed. Honestly a little surprised she didn't feel as crazy as she likely looked.

"Sam?" The new voice made her jump and, for a terrifying moment, she thought it was the plant. That is until her senses turned her to the doorway, where the one and only Danny Phantom stood watching her with a confused and slightly worried expression.

"Danny," She squawked. Nearly knocking over a table in her shock. "What are you doing here. It's like – 3 in the morning?"

"I –" He started. Before rubbing the back of his neck in that way he always did when he was nervous. "Well – I've been here all night actually," He admitted and she blinked.

"Why?"

"Couldn't sleep," He muttered. Gently touching the leaf of a nearby flower, as if in need of something to keep his hands busy. It was only then that Sam realized just how _tired _he really looked. A concerning aspect, considering he hadn't shown fatigue in his ghost form for quite a while. He'd learned quietly how to regulate his energy outputs to keep from reverting back to a human at inopportune times.

It seemed that Undergrowth had taken more of a toll than even she had first realized.

"Have –" She began. Reaching for him, only to think better of it and pulled her hand back. "Have you _tried_?" She finally finished and waited as he considered the question. Still not looking at her.

"No," He answered and she took a step toward him. Only to again bring herself up short. Unable to break through the mental sense that she was getting too close. That she was blocking his escape.

"Are you okay?" She forced out instead. Causing him to take in a deep breath and close his eyes. Reaching up to rub at them with considerable frustration.

"I don't know." After a moment he relaxed again. Though she couldn't tell if it was willing or if he was too tired to keep it up. "Every time I close my eyes – I see –" He whispered at last. But was unable to go on.

Though he didn't need to. She understood exactly what he was going through. A realization that made her shiver and look away. Holding herself as imagination went wild with the kind of things that could be tormenting her best friend.

But he proved her wrong.

"I lost," He continued and she looked back at him in a stunned state of silence. "The world was counting on me, but I wasn't strong enough. I – I _ran_," He whispered as if the simple word actually hurt to say. "I've never done that before." Sam could only watch as he suddenly began to shake. His words baring down on him in a way that she couldn't even imagine.

"Danny," She finally spoke. Not realizing she'd walked over to him, until she was right there. Turning his face to see his eyes at last. "You came back. That's all that matters." He just blinked. But looked away again.

"I couldn't save you," He spoke and she felt him shake under her hand. "I left you behind," He whispered and she frowned. Finally grabbing his chin and forced him to look at her. An action that surprised him into complying.

"No you didn't," She insisted sternly. "You may have left. But you made me a promise. That was enough. It was all I needed."

"You – you remember that?" She blinked at this. 'Did she?' It was hard to tell what she remembered or didn't. It was like a dream that faded faster the more she tried to recall it. Her hesitation seemed to pull him out of his shock a bit and he sighed. "How can you still have so much faith in me?" He demanded. Trying to turn away again. But she didn't let him.

Of course, he could have easily gotten away had he really wanted to. There was nothing she could do about that. The fact that he didn't, proved he wanted to be there as much as she wanted him to stay.

"This isn't about faith," She whispered. But he seemed unconvinced. "You've _never _broken your promises. And you never will."

He seemed to actually consider her words this time. Continuing to think it over for a moment. Before sighing, then reached up to take her hand in his and she immediately felt herself blush. Though she didn't pull away.

"How do you know that?" He spoke so softly she almost didn't hear it. "For all we know ghosts are _inherently_ evil. Maybe I'm just not there yet."

The pure agony in those words felt like a knife in her heart and proved just how often he'd considered the topic. For as long as she'd known him, Danny was the type to take the weight of the world.

Even before he'd gotten his powers, he'd purposely gained Dash's attention so as to protect other students from the bully's wrath. He'd walked willingly into the ghost portal, an extremely dangerous machine, just to find the problem and make his parents happy again.

When Freakshow had forced him into actions that went against his very nature, he'd beat himself up for months. Nearly killing himself, trying to gain back the trust of the town he had worked so hard to earn. And she knew for a fact that he still had nightmares about the unmolded nature of his future. Something he'd likely have to live with the rest of his life.

She'd sat him down with Jazz to talk about it once. It had taken hours to finally get it out of him and then he'd been unable to turn it off. It was only then that they'd realized just how much he'd been affected.

However, it wasn't the future itself that had traumatized him. It wasn't even that short moment in time when he'd watched all he cared about dissolve in flames. Surprisingly enough, he seemed almost unable to dwell on them. Or, at the very least he could get over it on his own. It was the _idea_ that ate at him. The raw potential and knowledge of 'what' he could do if he ever lost control or choose to cross that line.

If he wanted – he could have the world – and he had to live with that.

Another shiver, this time followed by cold. He'd been holding it in again.

Before she could ask though, he suddenly leaned into her hand. Closing his eyes, as he allowed himself the comfort of her warmth. "It hurts," He spoke and she felt her breath catch. Then she immediately brought him into her arms.

"I know." She whispered. Holding him close, as they savored the simple knowledge that the other was safe and there.

They stayed like for several minutes. There wasn't much need for words anymore. He hadn't come there to talk. If he had, he'd have woken her up hours ago. Instead for standing guard.

Of course, that damn shivering of his was really ruining the moment.

"Danny," She whispered in his ear, when it came on again and he leaned into her shoulder tiredly.

"I know," He grumped and she chuckled. Carefully moving around to take his hands and look up into his eyes again.

"Come on – you gotta work this off," She spoke and he sighed. But followed her as she led him outside and watched as he seemed to become a bit distracted. Studying her back yard for a moment, until he finally lifted his hand and focused inward. Eventually allowing the cold at his core to filter out as snow.

Sam couldn't help but smile, as the tiny flakes glittered in the moonlight. Before falling to the ground, where they quickly melted under the summer's night heat. Eventually taking the cold with it and leaving his hand feeling normal in her own once again.

She'd never been able to truly describe it. That odd feeling of warmth behind a cool first touch. As if he were made of solid smoke. And yet, despite the strangeness, it had always felt so _right_. Because it was him.

It was how she had known his future was unfounded. Because that thing from the timeline. Despite it having his memories and appearance and even a general sense of '_Danny_', had lacked that touch. It had been absent from the man and absent from the world.

That was how she'd known it would never come to be.

He took another couple of minutes just to make sure the last of the cold was gone. Before finally lowering his hand and ended the snow. Only to lean heavily against her, as the exhaustion kicked into overdrive and she quickly caught him before he fell.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She smiled. Pulling his arm over her shoulder and started him toward the house. Thankful that he was still conscious enough to help her. Or at least stay in his ghost form so as not to weight them down.

"Sorry," He muttered. Though it was hard to tell if he really meant it. What with him snuggling into her hair like a happy puppy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She said. Making her way to the staircase. This time being careful not to wake her parents. The last thing she wanted to explain at this hour was why she was carting the city's own ghost hero into her bedroom.

Once she'd settled him onto her bed and returned from closing and locking the door. She found him continuing his baby animal impersonation. All curled up like a kitten around a pillow.

Locating her phone, she saved the picture away for future cooing purposes. Before settling down with her blanket. Though soon decided to change angles and lay nearer to him.

"Danny?" She whispered and he hummed to let her know he was still barely awake. "How long where you spying on me?" She asked with a grin. Which only grew when he winced and opened his eyes.

"I wasn't – I was on the roof." She studied him a moment. Before deciding that he was telling the truth and let him continue. "I only came down when – when I heard you call for me. Or I – thought that's what you were doing. Turns out you were just having a nightmare."

She blinked at that. Unable to stop the blush that crept into her cheeks at the idea of him watching her recovery process.

"I'm sorry," He murmured suddenly. Turning over to burry his face in the bed. "Guess I was spying. But I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," She whispered. Moving around so that she could play with his hair. Only to realize just how long it had been since she'd done so. They used to do it all the time when they were kids. When had it stopped?

This thought was interrupted, when he suddenly jumped. A gasp escaping as his ghost form finally timed out and he returned to his human form. Only to blink at her. Clearly surprised by this fact.

It was then that she realized he'd been unable to change back before. It was a thing that sometimes happened when his adrenalin was high or he didn't feel safe. It normally didn't last very long. But never before had it _snuck up_ on him.

Sam grinned once more. This time adding a tinge of evil to the smirk, as she started playing with his hair again. "I had no idea that was your pressure point. I'm gonna have to remember that."

"Eh," He shrugged and settled back down. Letting her continue. "I trust you not to abuse the power."

This made her pause as another memory surfaced. Danny cold and attempting to escape into the Ghost Zone. Only to risk a precious moment by stopping to speak with her. Revealing his trust in her true spirit. Despite knowing she may not hear him.

"You trust me?" She hadn't meant that to be out loud. But he didn't even seem to notice and didn't hesitate to answer either.

"Always will."

She was unable to respond to this and the silence soon allowed him to fall asleep to the touch of her hand. But she didn't mind and carefully curled up a little closer to him. Unconsciously moving her hand into his. Eventually falling asleep to the comforting sensation of cold.

…

I'm open to suggestions for new chapter ideas.

No AU's allowed

Sorry


	3. Good Friends

After Kindred Spirits

…

_Good Friends_

"Dang – this guy sure knows how to pick his evil headquarters," Tucker complained. Reaching over to tap the computer that was supposedly leading them home. But he had his doubts. "Hey dude, did –" He started again. Only to look over at Danny and find him leaning against the other side of the Speeder's chamber. Fast asleep. "Figures," He complained. Leveling his chin into a hand and continued steering with the other. "He's doing it again."

"Tuck," Sam's tone made him look around and discover her studying their friend with concern. Before gently lifting one of his arms. "I don't think he's being ungrateful this time."

"Why?" The Tech Geek proclaimed. Immediately putting the ship on auto-pilot and moved so that he could see what she was looking at. Only to freeze upon a deep blistering burn revealed itself around both of his friend's wrists. "What the – what happened to him?"

"I'm gonna guess _Vlad_," Sam spat out the name like it was a particularly bad taste. As she moved Danny a bit to check him for further injuries. Discovering that he was actually covered in bruises and burns. "What did that mad-man do to him?" She proclaimed. Touching a particularly nasty one just under the sleeve of his shirt. Only for Danny to wince in his sleep and she pulled back.

"I was wondering why he was so happy to see us," Tuck stated. Climbing over the seat to locate a first-aid kit. Something they had always kept note of being there, but had never really needed to use before. Thanks to Danny's incredible healing ability.

By the time he returned and opened the case. Sam had their friend laying across the seat. His head in her lap.

Passing her a tube of burn cream, they both got to work locating and treating the worse of the affliction. Being careful to pull back when it looked like Danny would wake up. Hoping to keep him blissfully unaware for as long as possible.

"There's no way his parents aren't going to notice this," Tuck complained. As they finally wrapped his wrists in some gauze and he looked to Sam for any suggestions.

"I might have some –" She began. Working to lift Danny again and extract herself out from under him. Only for their friend to start violently into consciousness. His body reacting on instinct to defend himself from something only he could see. "Whoa, calm down. Don't move so fast," She ordered. Grabbing his shoulders, to keep him from hurting himself further, as he looked around to discover where he was and relaxed again.

"Oh," He said simply. His friends not missing the way he hid his fear behind that layer of disregard he'd developed since gaining his powers. "Sorry – what I miss?" He added. Offering them a smile. Which faded when he saw the way they looked at him.

"Danny – what did he do to you?" Sam insisted kindly and he blinked. Before taking notice of the bandages around his wrists and sighed.

"It's okay – it's nothing," He whispered. Trying for another smile. But they weren't buying it and he sighed. "He was trying to make a clone of me. That's what Danelle was," He finally answered. Realizing when he was beaten.

"We figured that much out already," Tucker admitted. Watching closely as his friend sat up. Clearly in pain, but working hard not to show it. "So what – did he take some blood samples or something?"

"I think I would have preferred that," Danny answered. Though it was mostly to himself. Which only further increased his friends' concern.

"Danny," Sam spoke up again. Reaching over to touch his shoulder. Only for him to cringe away. However, while it was clear that pain was certainly present, the action was mostly done – out of _fear_.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He preached immediately. Quickly grabbing her hand before she pulled back. Realizing his action would cause immense internal pain on her behave. "I didn't mean to – to do that."

"Danny," She insisted. Now more worried than she could ever remember herself being. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

He went quiet for a time. Just holding her hand and looking at anything that wasn't them. Though, eventually, he turned back. Realizing he'd have to tell someone and it might as well be the two people he trusted more than any other.

"He said he needed a sample of my DNA, mid-morphed. He was trying to – _force_ me to transform," He said softly. His hand shaking slightly in hers. "I've been shocked back into my human form before. But – that was –" He paused again and Sam squeezed his hand a little tighter. Encouraging him to take comfort in their presence. "It hurt," He finally whispered. But shook his head as the word wasn't good enough. "It was – _agonizing_. I've never felt that kind of pain before. I can't even remember how I managed to keep from changing. But –" He went on. Sitting up so as to lift his legs onto the seat. Hiding his face in his hands in an attempt to stop the ever-worsening shaking. "That wasn't the worst part."

With this being what left them hanging. Sam and Tucker were quick to prompt him into continuing. Even though the memory was something their friend obviously only wished to forget. Unfortunately, from his physical response alone, it was clear that there was little chance of that happening. So all they could do now was face it with him and work through the trauma together.

"Danny," Sam whispered gently. Touching his hair a bit in that way that usually helped him relax. While Tucker climbed over the seat again and offered his support from the other side. "Talk to us."

"He –" He started again and needed to take a breath. Before going on. "He had one of the clones possess me. Try the force the transformation from within." He paused again and Tucker held his other hand. Letting his friend squeeze as hard as he needed. "He didn't have a mind. But I could still feel his pain, his fear. He was – breaking down, falling apart – I felt him – _dying_ – inside me."

Without a single word, Sam immediately moved to bring him back into her arms and hugged him as tightly as she dared. Feeling Tucker offering his physical support as well.

"How can we help?" He asked and, after a moment, Danny seemed able to stop his shaking as the warmth settled in on all sides.

"Just – be here," He begged and they both nodded. Moving even closer together and earning a small smile from their hurting friend.

Only then did the burns and aches finally being healing over. As if he'd finally found the strength needed to begin the process.

…

I'm open to suggestions for new chapter ideas.

No AU's allowed

Sorry


	4. That Moment Danny Was A Ninja

I do hope the title says it all.

Takes place during 'Infinite Realms'

…

_That Moment Danny Was A Ninja_

When they came out through the portal, the instant smell of incense greeted them and Sam found herself in awe of the ancient Chinese architecture.

"Wow," She breathed. Only for Tucker to ruin the moment.

"Awesome," He broadcasted and rushed for a tiny structure off to the side of what she was certain was a bathhouse.

"Honestly. All this wonder and he focuses on the restroom," Sam grumped sourly.

"I don't blame him," Danny stated quietly and she looked over to catch him holding his torso for at the least the fifth or sixth time in as many minuets.

"Are you sure you're okay," She whispered. Touching his shoulder to get his attention away from his search for Vlad and he looked at her. Before realizing what he was doing and let his arm fall. "It still hurts. Doesn't it?" She spoke. Her friend's horrible screaming playing in her ears again. As those evil red flowers tortured him.

"Yeah. But it's getting better," He answered. Walking out into the courtyard in search of his opponent. "Where is he?"

Deciding to let that conversation slide for the moment. But made a mental note to check on him again once this was all over. Sam looked around at the area as well.

It seemed pretty peaceful for a place supposedly under segue by a crazed half-ghost. However, she didn't fail to notice that some of the newer architecture would put them right around the time period that Christianity invaded Chinese culture.

The sound of a clay pot breaking in the distance drew Danny's attention immediately and he was about the fly off, when Sam grabbed his arm. Considering the horrors they'd just seen in Salem Massachusetts. She did not want a repeat.

"What?" He demanded with urgency. But she kept her cool and pulled him back to the ground. Forcing him to take a breath. "Sorry," He offered quietly and she smiled.

"It's okay. But I think we may need to be a little more – _tactical_, in our approach. We don't wanna destroy the past. Do we?"

The phrase made him cringe. As she knew it would.

He knew better than most what damage could be done to the timeline with just a few wrong steps. Despite his good intentions, he didn't want a see that happen again. "Okay. I'm open to suggestions."

With this said, Sam smiled once more and moved to stand at his side. Turning him to look at a collection of clothing strung out nearby. Having been left there by the patrons of the bathhouse. But she made sure to motion toward a certain set in particular. Dyed in the midnight blacks of funeral attire and perfectly highlighted with white around the collar and waist.

Danny did not miss the implication and grinned from ear to ear as her idea hit home. "I like the way you think."

…

"How do I look?" His voice came to her several minutes later. As she studied a black rice hat with interest. Only to look around and have her legs suddenly turn to jelly.

'Oh my,' Her brain proclaimed and some little part of her soul screamed out its need to declare her love for the sudden appearance of this forgotten Chinese spirit of body cologne.

"What?" He declared. Looking down at himself in an attempt to figure out what he'd done wrong. Granted he'd felt a little overwhelmed by all the layers and folds. But he'd thought it looked pretty good. "Sam?" He stated when she still didn't answer and finally she shook herself from the stupor.

"Yeah, you look – cool," She admitted. A blush coloring her checks and he blinked. Before returning the little gesture and reached up to lift the black facemask over his mouth and nose. Which effectively hiked up his 'hotness factor' by at least a hundred and eleven.

"You think?"

'Oh, most definitely. _YES_!' Sam's brain screamed at him again, when her mouth refused to answer and watched his smile grow under the cloth. Prompting her do the only thing that might spare her from further embarrassment and shoved the rice hat into his face.

Startled by this, he was forced to take a few steps back, just so he could grab the thing and carefully secured it over his snow-white hair. Keeping just the tips of his fingers on the rim, as he looked up again. His eyes hooded and intense within the shadow.

'Why have I never suggested this before?' That little voice at the back of her mind complained loudly and she agreed – most vehemently.

"I feel like I'm missing something," He added after a moment. Then looked over her shoulder and she turned on auto-pilot. Despite that little voice screaming that I only wanted to look at him. But it was ignored, as her eyes fell on what he'd seen and she smiled too.

Walking over to the little shrine dedicated to some unknown warrior. Danny very carefully and very respectfully lifted the long steel sword from its pedestal. The blade all but radiating its own light, as he gripped the handle and his ghostly glow infused it with power.

"Mom did teach me some swordplay – once," He crowed. Giving it a test swing and looked back at her with confidence. She probably would have jumped him right then and there. Had those piercing green eyes of his not been pulled away by the sudden sound of shattering ceramic. Followed by a few other noises to suggest a battle in the nearby area.

"Guess that's my cue," He whispered. Before looking back at her and reached up to touch the rim of his hat once more. Making a slight bowing motion as he did so. "My lady," He said with a really corny Chinese accent. But she could not fathom a reason to complain. Hell, she could barely even breathe.

He chuckled softly at her reaction and crouched a little, before surging into the air, to locate his enemy. His dark silhouette vanishing into the complex shadows of the rooftops. Leaving no trace that he'd even existed.

…

I'm open to suggestions for new chapter ideas.

No AU's allowed

Sorry


End file.
